The present invention is related to caps for containers of liquid under pressure or at high temperature, and more particularly for tanks or radiators of cooling liquid circuits of i.c. engines for motorvehicles.
These caps normally comprise a cover of a generally circular shape having an inner thread engageable onto an outerly threaded filler and bearing a body adapted to axially fit within said filler.